valantirasvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Mizuriha The Fox
Character Stats Religion God you follow: ''' ☀Kalesi '''Buffs from Following: +5 heat resistance, +5 Magic Resistance Gods you worship: ' [[Professions|'Profession]]' Hunter' Profession buff:+3 attack roll when fighting monsters Profession Money: 2Gp/mo Profession Bonus: +1 to crit chance Honor Surge- Upon reaching 2nd level, you can call upon your honor to go beyond what you can normally do for a short while. on your turn, you can take an additional action on top of your basic action and a full bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or Long Rest before you can use it again. Starting at 20th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Survival Stats Talent Stats Inventory 8/10 (Piercing) 5 Burning Kunai (1 damage per hit + Range dmg) (1d8 Burn damage) (x2) (20 feet + Range Bonus) (1G each) (Slashing) Kama (1d4 dmg) (x2) (2G) (Piercing) Serum Sword (1d6 dmg) (X2) (Piercing) Elemental Dagger (1d8+7) (Magical) (X2) (+1 Crit) cold to the touch Candorian Scroll 6 Pounds of Dried Meat 2 Clay Pieces Log Book and Pen Necklace with key Feats Character Feats * Geography (lands, terrain, climate, people) * Local (legends, personalities, inhabitants, laws, customs, traditions, humanoids) * Nature (animals, fey, giants, monstrous humanoids, plants, seasons and cycles, weather, vermin) Race Feats ''' +5 Spot, Search Checks. +3 Climb, Jump, Swim. +2 Hide, Handle Animal Handle Animal- +2 on successful rolls when handling animals Quick Step- Always have 3 dodges regardless of Speed and Accuracy. '''Class Feats Chase the enemy: Able to move and use a basic attack in each turn passively. Battle Style: Archery-- You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons and do not take a -10 when using them. Dueling-- When you are wielding one melee weapon no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon Bonus Abilities Talent Feats * Weapon Focus gain +1 damage bonus to all weapons. * Blind-fight Failed melee attack, may re-roll for success for free. Abilities Class Abilities Aikido: You gain a +5 Endurance bonus. Upon being attacked you can parry your attacker if they fail their success roll, you attack them back as a free action. Parry: Upon reaching 10th level, When your enemy damages you with a melee attack, you can use your defense action and roll 1d8 to reduce the damage by the number you roll + your endurance modifier. If the number you roll is greater than the damage inflicted the attack is deflected by your blade and you take no damage. If you take no damage from the attack you can counter attack the opponent. Extra Attack: '''You can Attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on Your Turn.The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 41th level in this class and to four when you reach 60th level in this class. '''Superior Critical: '''Your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18–20. So +2 to Crit (17-20) '''Ability Score Increase Upon reaching you can increase one character mod score of your choice by 4, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 2. (2 in Endurance and 2 in Speed) Fighting Stance Land Stance. When it's time to put away the steel and fight with your body, you must be as a landslide and overpower them. While you are in this stance, you have advantage on Strength checks made to grapple and can hold a two-handed weapon in one hand whilst grappling a creature. Additionally, When you make an attack roll using strength, you may use your full round action to gain a bonus to the damage roll equal to your strength modifier if the attack hit. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Strength check while in this stance, you may gain advantage on that check Your planted feet however, gain -2 disadvantage on saves (dodges/Misses) . Lightning Stance. When your enemies are many, and your blade must reach them all, become as a lightning strike. Move quickly and branch out your blade arcing between your enemies. While in this stance, If you move in your basic action, you may attack every enemy you pass. These attacks are made normally but treat them as critical if they hit any enemies that were unaware of your presence and unprepared for your attack. Additionally once per turn, you may use this stance to furiously attack 3 times with basic actions. These attacks are incredibly fast but difficult to land accurately. The attack rolls are made without proficiency bonus, but deal damage normally. Similar to wind stance your movements are quick and erratic but you are spending your focus on attacking rather than guarding, therefore while you attack you are able to be countered and stopped from movement . Last Efforts At 50th level your honor controls your will to stay alive. When your hp drops to zero but doesn't kill you outright, instead of falling unconscious, you can choose to drop to 1 hp. You can use this once per long rest. Other Bonus Language:Common, Undercommon, Abyssal Biography: I'm Mizuriha The Fox, also known as Mira, a snow fox. She is 5'7" and a slim body type, her hair is as bright as snow with fox ears peeking out of the top of her head and sharp red eyes for some reason. Although Mira still may look young despite only being 20 years old, she has gone through some had hardships of loss while growing up, in which case affects her as she is shy when first introduced but is childish and bubbly when she yearns for lost affection. She wears a red kimono and the hem is laced with fall leaves that was gifted to her from her mother, said kimono has a slight flare because of her devotion to Kalesi. She devotes herself to Kalesi for warmth and comfort as It feels like something is always embracing her while on her search. Mira is a skilled huntress from her homeland that resides on top of frosty peaks. While living on the peaks and it's hasty winds, Mira had subconsciously trained to be more perceptive of "enemies" hiding within the mistral. Mira never had a father as far as she can remember, so she grew up with her mother/mentor Sanya. Sanya trained her every day on how to become Hunter because you have to hunt to survive out their,and as a Samurai to protect yourself when your on your own, as well as being a loving mother from time to time. Up until three years ago when Sanya had passed on, Sanya's final words were "Stay positive, don't lose track of yourself and fall for evil like I had once done in the past", before the mistral obscured Sanya from sight and she vanished within the wind. Thus starting Mira's devotion to Kalesi and her never-ending search for her mother.